


in regards to love

by ugliegay



Series: to have and to hold [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, idk y'all I just Needed to write sappy viktor opps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov (re)proposes to Yuuri Katsuki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayye whaddup I published this on tungl dot com a while ago for Valentine's Day so I figured I should share it with y'all. Enjoy!

As it turns out, Katsuki Yuuri does take gold in the 2017 Grand Prix Final. 

And it doesn’t really bother Viktor Nikiforov at all. He’s happy to stand below his fiance (or were they still just boyfriends? It had never really been addressed…) and display his silver medal on his chest with pride. He’s glad to parade around Yuuri, to show him off to the entire skating world with a smile so bright it could outshine the sun.

(In fact he does actually parade him around. After several flutes of champagne, it’s Viktor’s turn to embarrass the both of them of the Grand Prix banquet. He lifts Yuuri up onto his shoulders and calls out at the top of his lungs, “Look at my beautiful Yuuri! Look at his gold medal!”)

But when all's said and done, Viktor still remembers what he said at that restaurant in Barcelona a whole year ago. Maybe Yuuri forgot, maybe he didn’t, but Viktor wastes no time in making good on that promise.

So he (re)proposes.

It’s a proper proposal this time. They’re in still in Amsterdam, taking time to stop and celebrate their respective victories before training for the rest of the season starts. Viktor takes him to the Van Gogh Museum (per Yakov’s suggestion.) 

And in front of  _ Wheatfield with Crows  _ he gets down on one knee.

(It’s the perfect painting, as it reminds Viktor of Yuuri. The swirling dark clouds overlooking a bright yellow field, the brushstrokes dancing like Yuuri does on the ice; it’s Yuuri in every way it ever can be. When Viktor looks at it, he hears the music.)

From his coat pocket, he produces and velvet ring box. It is in that moment, Yuuri realizes what’s happening. 

(It's the perfect moment. His eyes light up. His lips part just enough for Viktor’s name to be breathed. He's smiling but the corners of his lips are quivering with emotion. Part of Viktor wants nothing more than to just stay frozen like this, forever.)

He didn’t go out and buy a new ring, even though he had felt the urge to spoil Yuuri like that. He knows his Yuuri too well. He knows that his Yuuri doesn’t need a grand display of wealth to feel Viktor’s love. All his Yuuri needs is reassurance and someone who'll be there to remind him that they love him. Even on his bad days.

( _In sickness and health…_ )

So he uses the rings they’ve been wearing since last year, the ones Yuuri had bought himself. Viktor takes Yuuri’s shaking fingers in his own, slipping off the golden band from his left ring finger and placing it snugly in the open ring box. It stands tall and proud, glimmering in the faint lighting. 

A tremor running through his voice, Viktor begins to recite a speech he’d been writing and rewriting  for  weeks  months.

(It’s a simple, yet heartfelt declaration of love, drafted with the help of Georgi and Yakov and brought to life by Viktor’s flair for theatrics.) 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” he starts, voice filled with honey and admiration. “Katsuki Yuuri.”

There’s a small pause and they both look at each other with same heartstopping and infinite emotion; an understanding of sorts between two lovers who have grown around each other for a long period of time. Yuuri allows Viktor to take his trembling hand and steady it against his mouth, puckering soft, pink lips against his knuckles.

“Two years ago you got wasted and stole my heart... Then you proceeded not to remember stealing my heart,” he jokes, voice as light and soft as a bird’s wings. 

Yuuri elicits a small laugh, muffled by the happy tears in his dark brown eyes twinkling like stars. Seeing Yuuri happy makes Viktor happy; so elated that he’d almost rather forgo his speech and just kiss him right then and there.

(Almost.)

(But the lighting is so perfect. The moment feels so right. It’s as if the universe has stopped, just long enough for Viktor to confess his undying love to the cosmos. He sees constellations in Yuuri’s eyes, and he realizes that there’s no better moment to do this.)

“And when I met you again it felt like coming  _ home _ .” 

A crack runs straight through his voice on the word “home.” His bottom lip seems to take on a life of its own. He bites down on it, attempting to stop its trembling while keeping his tears at bay.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says his name like a prayer.

“When I met you again, you doubted yourself so much and I could never see why. Then I started falling in love with you and I saw so much of your doubts and your anxieties and I just…”

He trails off and bites his lip even harder. Tears are falling now; down over high cheekbones and meeting the collar of his button-up.   


(In his lifetime, he’d only cried in front of people when he truly  _ felt _ something. Once before had he let Yuuri be privy to his emotions like that, crying openly and honestly when he thought Yuuri was going to end it all.) 

(But this time it was a good emotion; an emotion that fills his chest with warmth and spills out through his tear ducts. This time, it’s for the beginning of something much bigger; the promise of a future together.)

“Van Gogh once said, ‘If I am worth anything later, I am worth something now. For wheat is wheat, even if people think it is grass in the beginning.’”

Yuuri knows it’s cheesy. So does Viktor.

But everything about them is cheesy and romantic in the best possible way. So Viktor continues even as his voice is losing its strength.

“And when I met you, you thought you were grass, but you were always wheat. Everyone saw that. Including me."

“You are worth so much to me, Yuuri. You’re worth so much to your friends and your family and the skating world. With that gold medal and this gold ring, I want you to know just how amazing and showstopping and beautiful you really are…”

They’re both crying now. They’ve accumulated a crowd and they’re crying as well. Happy tears are shed all around, flashes of pictures and murmurs and whispers filling the gap where Viktor conveys the rest of his speech with sparkling blue eyes. 

And he almost chokes on the weight of the question budding on his tongue. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, will you give me the undeniable pleasure of marrying m-”

“Yes!” 

Yuuri shouts his response and Viktor slips on the ring as fast as possible. By the time Yuuri’s voice stops echoing, their lips are on each other in a chaste, sweet kiss. Applause envelopes them. Cameras flash. They break apart, both crying while Viktor envelopes Yuuri into a tight hug.

“I love you,” Viktor whispers into his hair.

Yuuri only cries harder. “I love you too.”

By the time they get back to the hotel, Yuuri’s Instagram feed is nothing but pictures of their tearful engagement. Even JJ takes it upon himself to congratulate the two on Twitter. 

Lazily in bed that night, the cuddle and kiss while scrolling through their phones.They’re content to sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company while they reply to the various words of congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> Any reads, kudos, and/comments are much appreciated!


End file.
